The enzymatic hydrolysis of cellulose to glucose has gained increased interest over the last ten years, and growing demand for economically sustainable biofuels points to an urgent need for reducing costs in their production. Cellulose, a polysaccharide made by many plants, is one of the most abundant organic compounds on Earth and therefore represents a potential goldmine for the biofuel industry. However, current enzymatic degradation of cellulose faces major issues that prevent its wide utilization to produce, for example, economically competitive biofuel. Such issues may include, for example, low reaction and/or conversion rates.
Advantageously, the inventors have discovered a process and composition which accomplishes the aforementioned goals and more. In general terms the instant invention pertains in one embodiment to a process for treating a feedstock comprising holocellulose. The process comprises mixing the feedstock with a solution comprising cellulose binding domains to form a mixture. The mixture is then subjected to conditions sufficient to reduce the crystallinity of holocellulose. Subsequent enzymatic hydrolysis may show an improved rate and/or fermentable sugar yield as compared to processes which do not employ the CBD treatment process.